Paradise Lost
by LordRandallsLady
Summary: Kagome longed for a romantic weekend away with Sesshoumaru, but jealousy can often ruin the best laid plans.  A birthday!fic for Possessed1.
1. Alone at Last

AN: Tomorrow marks another birthday for my dear friend, Possessed1. In honor of this momentous occasion, I have written a series of drabbles for this most avid lover of Mokomoko-sama.

Happy Birthday, my friend!

* * *

**Part One  
Alone at Last**

Kagome made a beeline for the balcony door, throwing it open to let the briny scent of the ocean fill their room. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to breathe deeply, letting the calming aroma wash over her. She spun on her heel, clapping her hands and giggling as she bounced her way back into the room.

"We're _finally_ here!"

It was a good thing Sesshoumaru had quick reflexes. Dropping their bags, he quickly caught his wife when she jumped, wrapping her legs around his narrow hips and engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Been looking forward to this weekend, have you?" he chuckled, returning the embrace. Pulling back slightly, but not letting go entirely, Kagome looked down into his golden eyes, a seductive smirk gracing her lips.

"A weekend without the kids? Just you and me? You have _no_ idea."

She traced her fingers along the magenta stripes that decorated his cheeks before she captured his mouth in a slow, languid kiss. When she finally broke away, they were both breathing harder than when they'd begun.

"I think I have _some_ idea…" Sesshoumaru leaned in for more, when his lips encountered Kagome's fingers.

"Hold that thought," she said, untangling her legs and sliding slowly to the floor. "I want to unpack first."

Sesshoumaru shot her his best "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" glare, but Kagome had seen it too many times and was now basically immune to its effects.

"You know I'll be able to relax better once we're settled in."

"Tease," Sesshoumaru accused.

"You know it!" Kagome laughed, sticking her tongue out at him as she rolled the suitcase over to the room's dresser and began opening drawers.

"Such a childish expression. I can think of much more… _interesting_ uses for your little tongue," he whispered darkly in her ear nibbling gently in its curve.

She gasped in surprise; Sesshoumaru had come up behind her without her realizing it.

'_I hate it when he does that,_' she grumbled to herself.

Long fingers snaked their way under her shirt's hem to skim seductively along the sensitive skin of her stomach.

'_But I don't hate __that__…_' she sighed.

Leaning back against the solid wall of his chest, she lost herself for a moment in his gentle caress, but when his hand ventured below the waist of her pants to play with the edge of her panties, she came back to herself.

"Down, dog boy!" she laughed, smacking at his hands. Bending over, she made sure to rub herself enticingly against the growing evidence of his arousal as she removed a small bag from where it was nestled amongst the clothing. Holding out the bag, batting her large, blue eyes at him innocently, she asked, "Could you unpack the toiletries, please?"

"Tease," he growled, reiterating his earlier accusation. He took the bag from her and turned toward the bathroom, but not before smacking her pert bottom. He was rewarded with a surprised yelp. "Serves you right," he said, smirking as he walked away.

Kagome rubbed her abused backside, glowering at the partially closed bathroom door. When she was sure he wouldn't be coming out for a couple of minutes, she quickly located the jars of edible, naughty fun that she'd snuck into the suitcase. A couple of stealthy steps across the thankfully-quiet hardwood had her on the other side of the room, where she stashed the treats under her side of the bed.

'_There! That'll make him eat his words_,' she thought.

Proud of her little covert operation and giggling over her ridiculous pun – '_Kagome, you're __such__ a dork'_ – she straightened and let out a startled shriek.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant, ready to slay whatever bug or spider he was sure had frightened his wife. Instead, he saw the last thing he expected lying on top of the bed's down comforter.

"No, I'm not 'all right'! What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

* * *

AN: All portions of this little collection will be based on the prompts of the Damsel in Distress challenge at the LiveJournal community, Dokuga Contest. This first part was inspired by the prompt, Drop.


	2. Stowaway

**Part Two**  
**Stowaway**

Tears began to leak from the corner of Kagome's eyes as she stared at the fluff, now curled up like some sort of fuzzy blob of soft serve, her body shaking with uncontrollable anger and disappointment.

"He must have crawled into the suitcase when we weren't looking," Sesshoumaru reasoned, though he had to admit, he couldn't figure out how the giant mound of white fur that was Mokomoko had escaped his notice.

"We were supposed to be _alone_!" Kagome cried, stomping her foot. She didn't care that she was acting like a child. This was supposed to _their_ special weekend, a weekend of hiding out in her favorite seaside retreat, indulging in romantic dinners, sharing baths in the extra large jaccuzi tub, but now? Kagome could help but feel her plans crumble around her just a little.

"Listen," Sesshoumaru soothed, turning Kagome toward him and pulling her against his broad chest, "it's going to be all right."

"How can you say that?" she retorted, her petulant tone muffled by his shirt.

"Because, I really don't think Mokomoko will be in the way." Sesshoumaru continued rubbing consoling circles between her shoulder blades. Kagome snorted in disbelief. He didn't know what his "pet" was _really_ like.

The fluff hated her, plain and simple.

Sesshoumaru and Mokomoko… Mokomoko and Sesshoumaru – they were a matched pair. The two of them had been together since long before Sesshoumaru had met Kagome. When they'd married, Kagome knew the fluff saw her as an invader. It didn't matter how many olive branches she held out, the furry mass tried to undermine her at every opportunity. This little stowaway escapade was just another in the long line of stunts that had plagued her marriage.

Of course, Sesshoumaru never _believed_ her when she tried to complain about Mokomoko's behavior. It – she didn't like to call it "he"; that was too personal – _it_ even managed to worm its way into the affections of the children so they didn't believe her either.

"I know you're disappointed," Kagome heard Sesshoumaru say, breaking through her train of thought, "but there's really nothing we can do. We'll just have to make the best of it."

Kagome hated it when her husband was so _reasonable_. She knew, of course, that Sesshoumaru was right – they certainly wouldn't make a four-hour round trip just to take Mokomoko back home – but she really didn't want to hear it. She just wanted her moment to be indignant at the situation.

'_I deserve __that__ much_,' she thought bitterly.

As she stood there wallowing in her self-pity, Kagome felt the feather-light touch of silky fir against her bare legs. Jumping slightly when the touch became firmer, stronger, slithering up the length of her legs, she looked down to see Mokomoko slowly wrapping himself around her and Sesshoumaru until they were encased by his fuzzy body. The end which came to rest on her shoulder rubbed with seeming affection against her cheek.

"I think he's sorry," Sesshoumaru said, working a hand free so he could scratch and stroke Mokomoko as one would a cat. The oversized, caterpillar-like creature began to vibrate with pleasure and Kagome swore if the thing had a throat, he would have been purring.

Kagome hummed noncommittally. She knew better than to think the fuzz-butt was showing any kind of repentance.

'_Fluff Butt is up to no good. I __know__ it!_' she thought bitterly, but for the sake of keeping the peace, she bit her tongue and just _prayed_ she was wrong.

* * *

AN: All portions of this little collection will be based on the prompts of the Damsel in Distress challenge at the LiveJournal community, Dokuga Contest. This first part was inspired by the prompt, Damsel Indignant.

Thank you for reading and, as always, I'd love to know what you think.


	3. Voyeur

AN: Sorry this is a little late, everyone. Most of you probably know by now that this site has been having issues with letting authors update their stories in any kind of convenient fashion. Couple that with a week's vacation for me with the family that fried me, and I'm a little behind.

**Warnings**: **groping, touching, nudity, and just like the title says, voyeurism**

* * *

**Part Three**  
**Voyeur**

Night had descended and the blue-white light of the moon sparkled off the ocean. Luminous foam marked the edge between earth and sea where waves broke against pale sand. The sound of those breaking waves filtered into the room of a small bed and breakfast that overlooked the sea. Kagome listened to the soothing sound and sighed.

'_Paradise…_'

Lying together in the king-sized bed, the couple watched the flickering flames emanating from the room's small fireplace. When gentle breeze ruffled the gauzy curtains that had been drawn across the still-open balcony doors, Kagome shivered, fitting herself more securely against Sesshoumaru. She _had_ hoped the fire would put out enough heat to chase away the chill from outside. Sadly, it did not… but though she was cold, Kagome _really_ didn't want to get out of the bed to close the doors, either.

'_Maybe I can get Sessh to do it for me_,' she thought.

Tracing light patterns on the muscles beneath her fingertips, she craned her neck, placed a soft, but sensual kiss on his neck, right where she knew he liked it the most.

"Honey?" she murmured against his skin. "Could you close the balcony doors?"

"Hnn?"

Kagome smiled at the sleepy, contended hum and she almost felt guilty for disturbing him rather than getting up herself… _almost_.

"The balcony doors, could you close 'em?" Kagome squirmed closer, running her chilled feet up his legs toward the warm, sensitive parts of her husband's anatomy. "I'm cold," she added.

Sesshoumaru growled in protest to the feel of icy toes against the inside of his thigh, but still he didn't move. He knew this little game of hers… and he knew how to play it well. Oh, he would close the doors, but it would be on his own terms and not before he'd extracted payment for his services from his wife.

So, he waited her out. Eventually, she tilted her face up toward him, as he'd known she would.

"Pleeeease," Kagome half whined, and when he finally looked down at her, she pouted prettily batting her large, blue eyes.

"Have your legs stopped functioning?" he answered blandly, turning his head to better see her.

Kagome's small gasp of protest brought a teasing smirk to his lips.

"And you call yourself a gentleman!" she grumbled.

Turning, she started to scoot toward the edge of the bed when Sesshoumaru caught her about the waist and pulled her back against his bare chest. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Warm breath ghosted across her ear and the rumble of his deep voice through her back caused heat to pool instantly in her belly. Even so, she was still put out that she had to be the one to leave the bed.

"I'm going to close the doors since you're being such a brat," she said, pushing against him trying to free herself from his strong grip.

"_I'm_ the one being brat?" he chuckled, and Kagome had to try _very_ hard not to react to the sensual swirling on his long fingers against her stomach.

"Yess… ohhhhhh," she affirmed, her reply involuntarily becoming a moan when warm lips found that deliciously sensitive spot where her neck curved into her shoulder.

"Foolish woman. Don't you know there are so many… _pleasurable_ ways for warming oneself?"

Kagome shuddered when one of his talented hands worked its way up to cup a breast under her pajamas. When the other that had been teasing her stomach snaked down between her thighs, she stiffened momentarily before melting against him. Talented fingers prodded and teased, the recipient of their ministrations squirming under the touch, begging for more.

Sesshoumaru, reveling in every moan, sigh and gasp he elicited from his wife, slowly guided her back to the pillows. Trailing kisses along her jaw, he worked his way down until his teeth captured one distended nipple through the silken fabric of her top. Pulling back, he looked down into her face flushed with arousal, her dark hair like spilled ink across the soft linens. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, lids heavy with desire. In their depths, Sesshoumaru saw reflected the flickering firelight, its soft glow only adding to the beauty that lay beneath him.

Holding Kagome's gaze, Sesshoumaru trailed fingers slowly down her neck. Eyelids fluttered when he turned his hand, his knuckles tracing the valley between her breasts, moving to graze the underside of one sumptuous mound through the material covering it. Kagome shuddered under the not-quite-substantial touch, whimpering her protest when the pad of this thumb brushed lightly over her nipple.

Sesshoumaru leaned down nuzzle her other breast, unbuttoning her shirt with agonizing slowness. Carefully peeling the fabric back, he showered the exposed flesh with nibbles and licks that drove her to the brink of heightened frustration. Kagome writhed beneath him as he built her arousal layer by frustrating layer. When she finally couldn't stand it any more, Kagome shoved hard against his chest, reversing their positions so that she sat astride him, her damp core pressing against him through silk.

"You take too long," she growled, leaning in to bite and suck aggressively at his chiseled chest before straightening again.

Grinding down, she teased his already-stiffened length her head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure. Shrugging out of the rest of her top, she exposed herself fully to his gaze. Kagome opened her eyes to look lustfully at the man beneath her. She'd always loved this position, being the dominant one, looking down at him as he watched her above him. She pressed down on him harder, watching as his features contorted in pleasure.

Suddenly, a flicker of movement in her periphery made her pause.

'_What the...?'_

She looked around a moment, but didn't see anything. "That's weird," she murmured. Dismissing it as a trick of the firelight, she turned back to Sesshoumaru, a sultry smile on her lips. "Now, where were we?"

"Somewhere around here?" Sesshoumaru answered reaching up to palm both luscious mounds at the same time.

"Oh, yesss," she hissed, hips moving against him once more. "Oh, Sesshouma— _omigod!_"

Kagome shrieked in fright, grabbing for the discarded top, which she used to quickly cover her bare torso. There, entwined in the iron headboard where he hadn't been thirty seconds before, was Mokomoko. Sesshoumaru, for his part, was annoyingly calm and although he had paused mid-fondle, was still cupping her breasts.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried swatting at his hands. "Let go!"

Sesshoumaru dropped his hands onto the bed, growling slightly in annoyance. "What is the matter?"

"What do you _mean _'what is the matter'? It's Mokomoko!"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed, frustration seeping into his tone, "Mokomoko has been in the room the whole time."

"I-I know," she stammered. "But it's… it's…" Kagome's voice dropped until it was barely a whisper. "…it's _watching_ us." As she spoke, Kagome continued to stare at the fluffy boa-like creature resting lazily in the metal work.

Sesshoumaru laughed, sitting up and shifting Kagome so that she sat in his lap. "_He_ doesn't have eyes, my dear. Now, I think we were in the middle of something…"

Bending his head down, Sesshoumaru dropped feather-light kisses along his wife's collar bone, but over his shoulder, Kagome saw Mokomoko lift the end she _assumed_ was its head to "stare" at her. Completely unnerved, Kagome pushed on Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"Stop," she whispered, but when he didn't, she repeated herself more forcefully. "_Stop!_"

"What is it now?" Sesshoumaru didn't even try to hide his irritation.

Kagome crawled out of her husband's lap, quickly pushing her arms through the sleeves of her pajama top to hide herself from Mokomoko's view before crawling under the sheets.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this with Mokomoko staring at us like that."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope!' To emphasize her point, she pulled the comforter up so high that only her nose, eyes, and hair were poking out.

"You're being ridiculous, you know." Sesshoumaru turned toward his pet and, reaching out, waited for the fluff to slither into his arms before carrying it to the adjoining sitting room.

Turning toward the fireplace and away from Sesshoumaru's side of the bed, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and sniffled. Of _course _Kagome knew she was being ridiculous, that Sesshoumaru was right, but it didn't matter. She just _couldn't_ shake the feeling of being watched and she wasn't about to perform that kind of show for Fuzz Head.

Sesshoumaru came back into the room, lifting the covers to crawl back in with her. Kagome felt his weight on the mattress and when a draft of cold air hit her back, she half-turned toward him.

"Umm… since you're up…"

Kagome hesitated, wondering how far she could push her already-annoyed spouse.

"Yes?" he replied and Kagome winced at the tightness in his tone.

"Could you close the doors please?" she asked before diving under the covers to hide.

* * *

AN: All portions of this little collection will be based on the prompts of the Damsel in Distress challenge at the LiveJournal community, Dokuga Contest. This little bit was inspired by the prompt, Damsel Indecent.

Thank you for reading and, as always, I'd love to know what you think.


	4. Love Bites

**Part Four  
Love Bites**

Kagome had been having a perfectly lovely dream. She'd been floating on the clouds, cushioned in downy softness while being fed strawberries and cream by an ever-attentive, scantily-clad Sesshoumaru. That was before a damnable beam of sunlight wriggled its way through the _one_ slit between the hanging drapes to shine right into her left eye. Brows furrowed in annoyance as she drifted toward consciousness, bemoaning the loss of her fantasy. And fantasy it was, for Sesshoumaru – loving though he _could_ be – wasn't usually one to lower himself to serving others, even when that person was his own wife. Groaning, she rolled away from the offending light and glanced at the clock sitting on the table beside the bed.

'_6:30_…_ well damn… First day of vacation and_ _I still get woken up like it's a school day.' _Kagome grumbled to herself, and rolled back over, only to have that blasted ray of sunlight hit her in the face again.

_"_Ack!"

Wincing, she muttered a stream of expletives that would have made her brother-in-law proud as she reached up to tug the curtains closed again. For a brief moment, she wondered how they had come open in the first place. "Probably Mokomoko making my life miserable _again_!" she muttered irritably.

A frown creased her forehead when she looked over to the other side of the bed. Sesshoumaru lay with his back to her, ribs expanding with the slow, steady rhythm of deep sleep, completely oblivious to his wife's predicament. '_Lucky bastard,_' she thought, sidling up against his bare skin, hoping his warmth would help her recapture the blissful sleep that had been so rudely interrupted. Unlike her snoozing spouse, Kagome had _not_ had a night of restful slumber.

After the voyeuristic Mokomoko had been deposited in the adjoining room, the couple had resumed their amorous activities and while, Sesshoumaru had had no difficulty putting the encounter out of his mind and picking up where they'd left off, Kagome hadn't been as lucky, finding it difficult to focus on the task at hand. Sure, it had felt _amazing_, but worry that the fluff would reappear lingered in the back of her mind like an irritating hang nail and in the end, Kagome had been left – _wanting_ – while Sesshoumaru had drifted off to sleep in post-coital bliss.

Kagome had fallen asleep _much_ later, after exhaustion had finally overtaken sexual frustration. And then, sometime around 2:00am, she'd been awoken by Mokomoko slithering his way back into their room and into their bed, wedging himself between her and Sesshoumaru. She'd tried to coax the fluff out of the bed, made several attempts to wake her husband to make him remove his furry pet, but it was all in vain. Mokomoko would _not_ budge.

Now, here she was awake… _again_! There was little doubt in her mind that Mokomoko was somehow to blame for this as well. Inhaling a deep, steadying breath, Kagome attempted to calm herself. Just the mere thought of Fluff Butt was sending her blood pressure into the stratosphere. It wouldn't do to get herself all worked up again. The thing wasn't going anywhere – Sesshoumaru was certainly not going to drive him all the way back home – and she would _not_ let his presence interfere with her vacation any more than it already had.

Snuggling closer, she drew on Sesshoumaru's warmth and the calmness of his slumber to help sooth her. She was nearly asleep again when as annoying prickle caused her to reach down and scratch her leg before settling in once more. And there it was again – that itch – only this time it was more intense. She scratched it harder, thankful that her nails were slightly longer than usual and therefore more effective against the irritation. Sighing in relief, she moving her hand away but hadn't gotten more than a few inches from her leg when the itch returned full force, only this time, it _burned_.

"What the hell?" she cried, sitting up and throwing off the covers even as she scratched at her leg. The site that greeted her had her smacking Sesshoumaru. "Wake up!"

Sleepily, Sesshoumaru rolled over, golden eyes opened in sleepy, irritated slits. Lifting his head, he noted the time on the clock and frowned.

"Kagome, really, can't this… whatever it is… wait until it's at least 8:00."

"No! Look at this!" she growled continuing to scratch frantically at her leg.

Propping up on elbows, Sesshoumaru looked down at the leg that was now shoved under his nose. "You have a rash?"

"That's not rash, you little…" The last word was snarled out to the point of being incomprehensible. "Those are flea bites! Your damn mongrel has _fleas_!"

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow and looked at her like she was daft. "Don't be ridiculous, Kagome. Mokomoko is pure bred and, therefore, does not have fleas." Clearly intent on returning to sleep, Sesshoumaru rolled back onto his side, facing away from his wife.

"Oh no you don't," she growled, grasping his shoulder and rolling him back over "If I'm going to be awake and suffer through this, so will you."

Sesshoumaru sighed one of his patent, patronizing sighs, the kind he _knew_ irritated the hell out of her. "Stop scratching, it will only make things worse."

She fixed him with a look that would have felled lesser men. "And what do you propose I do, All-Knowing One? They _ITCH!_'

He sat up, ignoring his wife's scathing tone and reached for the phone. "Let me call the front desk, see if they have anything."

While Sesshoumaru talked in quiet tones with the clerk and Kagome continued her furious scratching, the drapes parted and the bane of Kagome's vacation slithered its way back onto the bed from where he had apparently been basking in the morning light.

"I _knew_ it!" she growled, narrowing her eyes, but Mokomoko simply ignored her in favor of curling up next to his master. Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, turning toward Kagome as he absently stroked his pet's silky coat, now warm from the sun.

"They don't have anything here, but there's a small pharmacy right up the street where you should be able to get something. The desk clerk said they would be open, even this early."

"Wait… you expect _me_ to go?"

Leveling her with a flat, sleepy look, Sesshoumaru replied. "They are _your_ legs, are they not? I believe they still function despite your rash."

Kagome's jaw dropped, momentarily rendered speechless by her husband's callous attitude toward the situation. A second later, it snapped shut again as her anger swelled. She was dangerously close to strangling him with his own fluff.

"I. Cannot. _Believe_. This!" The words were ground out from between clenched teeth even as she pulled on the jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing the day before. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she grabbed her purse and turned back to where Sesshoumaru and Mokomoko had settled back into the bed together.

"You're really not going to come with me?" she asked, anger and hurt lacing her tone as crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," came the reply muffled by the layers of blanket and comforter Sesshoumaru had reburied himself under.

"Fine then," she huffed, stomping her way out the door, slamming it behind her. It wasn't she'd reached the corner that she had forgotten to ask exactly _where_ the pharmacy was. Hell, she didn't even know the name of the damn place.

"Well that's just perfect," she muttered, reaching down to scratch at her leg through her jeans. She knew that Sesshoumaru was well aware that she'd forgotten to ask him where to go and she could just imagine the smug look on his face right now. Fishing around in her purse, she pulled out her phone, found her husband's number and hit "dial."

She didn't even hear the ring on the other end when Sesshoumaru's voice said, "Right at the corner. Three blocks down on the left. Persson's," before the line went dead again.

Kagome stared at the now-silent cell phone, eyes narrowed in irritation. "Cocky bastard." Dropping her phone back into her bag, she trudged off in the direction of the pharmacy, her mind sifting through the various ways she could exact retribution on the two dogs back in the hotel room.

* * *

AN: All portions of this little collection will be based on the prompts of the Damsel in Distress challenge at the LiveJournal community, Dokuga Contest. This part was inspired by the prompt, Damsel in Danger.

Thank you for reading and, as always, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
